A New Hope: Teen Titans and Star Wars Crossover Drabbles
by Hanna Sedai
Summary: Stories about an apprentice who become a Sith, of alien princesses, of Jedi Titans, and bringing balance to the Force. Crossover drabbles from Tumblr asks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello!**

 **These are crossover drabbles from Tumblr that I will archive here for everyone to enjoy!**

* * *

Every strand of hair on Robin's head rose as the air crackled with electricity, though he wasn't certain it could be called that. Blue lightning sparked from his fingertips as he concentrated, focusing all of his anger into the Force.

Every time he tried to create Force Lightning it always backfired on him, but not today. This time lightning didn't explode in his face or burned his hand. Sweat dripped down Robin's forehead as the ball of lightning expanded.

He never thought himself capable of creating lightning. Perhaps he could now because Slade wasn't here, and Robin could focus. It was difficult being coached on how to use his hatred with the Force by the person he hated the most.

"Good work."

Robin turned sharply. The lightning in his hand jerked away from him and flew towards Slade, who had crept silently into the room. For one wild moment Robin hoped that the lightning would catch Slade off guard, and that it would blast Slade's other eye out. But the Sith Lord caught the lightning and held it in his hand as if it were nothing more than a child's toy.

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded.

"Why so defensive?" Slade asked coolly. "I was just passing through. Catch."

Slade threw back the lightning. Try as Robin might, he couldn't catch it. He collapsed, trying not to scream as the lightning rippled through him. Robin breathed heavily, convulsions attacking every inch of his body. The lightning had struck his shoulder, which burned through his clothing. The flesh underneath had turned white. It hurt, but not as much as his burns at Mustafar.

"I'm glad to see you practicing, but don't ever try to strike me again." Robin suddenly found himself on his feet. Slade didn't even need to raise his hand to make Robin stand with the Force. "You can't control the Dark Side of the Force. Not just yet. And until you can, don't try."

Slade let go of his hold on the Force. Robin stumbled, his legs shaking.

"You better get that looked at," Slade said, gesturing to the burn on Robin's shoulder. "Go. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Lord Renegade trying to overthrow Slade, but failing horribly.**

* * *

Dick never thought he would fight for the title of Emperor. Eventually he knew that it was a position he would one day inherit, but why wait?

He confronted Slade in the throne room, without any of the clones to back him up.

Both of them pushed against each other with the Force, the energy building up between them at an alarming rate. His muscles strained against Slade's Force push. After struggling for a few seconds, Slade let out a surge of energy that flung Dick violently backwards. He skidded across the metal floor.

"You don't know the Force as well as you think you do," Slade said. "Do you really want to continue?"

This wasn't like the fight at Mustafar, which had been fueled by hate. Never, at any point during that duel, had he felt like he was fighting for his life. He couldn't, not with Bruce.

The lava at Mustafar had proved a difficult battleground, but instead of lava lightning crackled around them. Though Dick couldn't control the lightning well, he could at least aim it now.

"Do you know why you're failing, Dick?" Slade asked. "It's because you're holding yourself back. You haven't completely fallen to the Dark Side."

Slade hadn't even taken out his lightsaber. Dick couldn't get near enough to use his, and even if he could then what? Slade was so powerful that he didn't need to get close to Dick.

Well, if Dick couldn't use the Force well, then he would have to invite Slade to a proper duel. He took out his lightsaber.

"Come on, boy," Slade said. "End this. Now."

They circled each other warily, the red light of their lightsabers casting a hellish glow on their faces. Dick lunged at Slade, going on the offensive, trying to reach the high ground.

Slade knocked the lightsaber out of Dick's hand and used the Force to grab it from the air. An unseen force slammed Dick against the wall, and when he opened his bleary eyes he found both lightsabers crossed under his throat. He felt their humming rumbling through him, and the heat prickled his skin. If he swallowed he would get burnt.

"I could kill you now," Slade whispered. "I should kill you."

Slade pressed the lightsabers closer, and, after a long moment, stepped back. Before Dick could take a breath of relief, he was suddenly flung down the stairs. He threw up his hands, scrambling for a hold on the Force, but lost his concentration as Slade pushed him again.

It seemed as though the Force was pulling at him from all directions, jerking him and slamming him against the walls. He felt as though the Force would draw and quarter him, pull his limbs apart, and he would have no control, not even with his current mastery of the Force. After an eternity, the spinning stopped, and he found himself sprawled on the floor.

"You could have defeated Wayne at Mustafar if you had truly embraced the Dark Side," Slade said. He tossed Dick's lightsaber to the side. Dick reached out for it with the Force, but he couldn't do anything, couldn't concentrate, couldn't use the Force at all in his terror. "A pity. Try again when you're not so pathetic."


End file.
